The Operatives Episode 1: Unwanted Warriors
by TrueThought
Summary: The formation of a group of Senators and Jedi who will continue the peace-keeping and diplomatic duties of the Republic during while the war continues; their trial by fire, a dispute between the government of the planet Mandalore and supposed terrorists.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** This fic has been up for a while and it's taken me a while but I thought maybe a quick explination about this project would be in order for anyone who's reading this for the first time. Sorry to everyone else but this was the first fanfiction I posted and I knew nothing back then (not that I know a whole lot more now...)

The idea came some time after I'd read the book _Wild Space_ by Karen Miller and the sequel duology _Stealth_ and _Siege, _which I thoroughly recommend because they are excellent books. I love the friendship between Bail and Obi-Wan that was built up in those books and I wanted to see more of it, so I made up circumstances in which those two would be paired together more often - and then it sort of evolved into the basis of a tv series. I wrote the plots for eleven episodes which shortly afterwards became thirteen-ish episodes. Then I decided to actually write them. And yes, I will write them all.

I should give a few quick bits of background, mainly summerize the plot of Wild Space because that is important (though I recommend for most information Star Wars related): Obi-Wan meets Bail Organa for the first time when the two investigate potential Sith presence on the planet Zigoola. This means Bail finds out about the Sith, how Dooku is one and exactly what they mean to the Jedi as they crash land and are forced to trek across the planet's surface with Obi-Wan under constant mental assault by a Sith holocron which forces him to relive painful memories and hallucinate. In addition he gets cut off from the light side of the force, the upshot of which is that the dark side remains a part of him after they escape, the effect of which will grow over time. This, and the friendship between him and Bail, are the main points I'm using in this series (I should point out it is not a romance, I just like stories that focus on teams and friendships).

The aim with this series was originally to be The West Wing but in Star Wars. Of course, because it was Star Wars and two of the main characters were Jedi masters, more action crept in so an originally dialogue-based political drama went out of the window a bit (also, I can't do political as well as that would require). It is still very dialogue based because action scenes tend to get concise when I'm writing them but don't look too close for The West Wing elements; I'm just trying to get a sense of the dialogue style and plot structure techniques. The themes are overarching and won't be referenced in every episode. Keep an eye out (starting in the next episode mostly) for themes like Quinlan Vos, hidden enemies, Zigoola and maybe some others. This particular episode is an attempt to marry the ideas of the Clone Wars TV series with reference to Mandolorians and the image I'm used to from the KOTOR games. This episode was the first one I wrote and since then I added a couple more episode on this set of circumstances so if it doesn't work out well, don't worry - I am taking another shot at the subject matter.

That is a very long ramble but, with any luck, it should make things clearer. Read and enjoy!

Oh, and review. I like reviews!

* * *

The Operatives; Episode 1: Unwanted Warriors

Chapter One: In which Chancellor Palpatine presents the beginnings of an idea.

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi took a deep breath of the air of Corescant; it was artificial, for the most part, and certainly not the cleanest in the Galaxy. Still it was the planet on which he had grown up, where he lived, albeit in a rather secular part of it and it felt good to get back. Around him the survivors of the 501st filed past to the station barracks, to be settled in until they were reassigned. With them were the hoverbeds, carrying the wounded and the dying. Captain Rex came up to him and saluted, still smartly.

"All wounded out off the ship and being taken to the transports General. All others accounted for."

"Right," Obi-Wan nodded, "Keep me posted on any developments won't you?"

Rex nodded, "Yes sir," he turned to go but then turned back, "And before I forget sir, Commander Skywalker said he'd be in the hangar if you wanted him but that he would rather like to stick around and look at his starfighter."

"Does it need looking at?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Honestly I don't know sir," Rex said with a small smile, "But I don't think it's ever done any harm."

"You've never had to explain anything about Anakin to the Jedi Council have you?" Obi-Wan said with a rueful expression; but he had to smile as Rex walked away. Sometimes it was hard to remember the terrible reality of his and every other clone's existence when you saw them live so much and so well.

He was walking away when he heard a shout and, turning, saw the Advanced Recon Commando Alpha walking up to him.

"Message just came over for you sir from the Jedi Temple," he said, sounding a little out of breath, a rather noticeable break in the rock-hard composure he usually wore.

Obi-Wan took the data-chip and glanced at the text, "Great, just to make the day longer."

He looked up, "I hope there's an air-taxi going to the Republic Executive Building."

Alpha nodded, "I assume that means I'm dismissed sir."

He'd never quite let Obi-Wan forget there was supposed to be some sort of military procedure in their relationship; for his part Obi-Wan never acknowledged these hints.

"Just about," he replied, "And try to keep yourself in one piece on your next assignment would you? You came rather close to fatal injuries a couple of times on that last battle."

Alpha seemed to be refusing to react, "I'll do my best sir."

Obi-Wan shook his head and turned to leave.

The Republic Executive Building, the large dome rising out of the Corescant cityscape close to the Senate Building itself, was the home of the Supreme Chancellor's offices and apartment suite. After Palpatine had taken up office Obi-Wan had secretly decided that Sate Pestage's constant proximity to the Chancellor was a security hazard; he was a very inconspicuous man.

Bail Organa, the senator for Alderaan and Obi-Wan's best friend ever since the ill-advised trip to Zigoola, was waiting outside Palpatine's office – he jumped up with a smile and hugged him tightly.

"I had no idea you were coming back!"

"Do I tell you everything?" Obi-Wan retorted, unable to stop smiling himself, "Anyway I wanted to avoid any lost planets you may have come across."

"I think I've finally managed to break that habit," Bail said, stepping back. Their shared experience of the Sith planet Zigoola had made them friends; it was entirely possible that Bail understood him better than even Anakin - even Yoda - because he knew what that planet had done to Obi-Wan and why that made him so angry at times.

"Are you here for the same thing I am?"

"Haven't a clue," Obi-Wan answered, "I just go where I'm told."

The door behind Bail opened and Pestage came out; not looking up from the data-pad he was reading he said, "You can go in now."

Without any sort of further indication as to whom he was addressing he disappeared into his own office. With a shrug Bail followed Obi-Wan into the room.

Palpatine was not alone in his office. Jedi Master Yoda and Master Windu were there with Master Kit Fisto, along with Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. Obi-Wan shot a glance at Bail as they walked up to the raised dais where the Chancellor sat opposite his guests.

"Ah, Master Kenobi, Senator Organa," Palpatine said with his smile of a thousand words, "I'm glad you could make it. Now I think you all know each other, except Master Fisto I don't think you've been introduced to Senator Organa."

Kit Fisto inclined his head, "I have heard good things of him. It's good to meet you senator."

"Now," said Palpatine, "I've asked you all here because I have a mission for you; well specifically for you senators and Master Kenobi and Master Fisto. Master Yoda and Master Windu have agreed to be present at this meeting."

"How much do you know about the planet Mandalore?"

Those present glanced at each other.

"The culture or the general geography?" Kit asked.

"The culture."

"Well Obi-Wan spent some time there years ago didn't you?" Kit continued.

"Qui-Gon and I were assigned to protect the young Duchess of Mandalore," Obi-Wan, "That doesn't really make me an expert but I'll try my best."

"There have been a number of terrorist bombings in the capital city Sundari and Duchess Satine Kryze has requested Republic arbitrators at the talks she has organised between the terrorists and her government."

"The planet's a neutral system isn't it?" Bail asked.

"After much discussion as I remember," Obi-Wan said before the Chancellor could, "But it's not on the side of the Separatists. When we say terrorists," he continued, "Exactly how are we defining the word 'terrorist'?"

Palpatine looked puzzled, "How would we usually define a terrorist Master Kenobi?"

"Sorry, I've just never heard the word used to define mandolorians that's all," Obi-Wan replied.

"Is this an official diplomatic visit?" Padme asked.

"Yes," Palpatine answered, "It's an official visit in every sense."

"That means spare tunics gentlemen," Mace Windu said with a touch of humour in his voice.

Kit leaned over to Obi-Wan, "Do we have spare tunics?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "I don't know about you but I was wearing mine when I got several hundred blaster bolts shot at me about a month back. I don't think it's still a single piece of material."

"Master Yoda has agreed with me that this mission should include Jedi as well as senators," Palpatine continued, apparently ignoring this exchange, "You will be issued with full briefs and a ship should be waiting for you at the spaceport in three hours."

This appeared to be a dismissal so they rose and filed out, leaving Yoda and Mace Windu to continue discussions with the Chancellor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: In which Obi-Wan teaches history and meets Satine again.

"Isn't Sundari the capital of Mandalore?" Bail asked.

They were sitting in the conference area of the Republic cruiser looking through their portfolios.

"It is for the New Mandalorian government," Obi-Wan replied, "but the original capital was Keldabe; probably still is for certain sects."

"Certain sects of _what_?" Bail sighed, dropping into a chair.

"This brings back memories," Kit said, looking round, "You remember Obi-Wan? We used to be zipping around all over the place in these things."

"I do remember," Obi-Wan said smiling, "It reminds me of Qui-Gon; mind you this is all a bit of a trip down memory lane to be honest."

"Was it Duchess Satine you were assigned to protect back then?" Padme asked.

"Yes it was, years ago mind," Obi-Wan said.

"So we can't rely on your memory then?" Kit asked with a grin.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Kit if you're going to be like this the whole trip our political friends here might get the idea that we Jedi don't take our assignments seriously."

Bail had to smile with them; it felt good to be going with Obi-Wan on an assignment rather than watching from afar, and – given there was no indication of any Sith involvement – it might even be a pleasant trip, at least in a way.

Padme, however, was regarding the Jedi Master strangely, "Why did you question Palpatine's use of the word 'terrorist'?"

Obi-Wan sat back in his chair, "Because it all depends on what kind of Mandalorians we're talking about."

"Explain," Bail said.

Obi-Wan paused for a moment, then obliged him.

"Everyone knows Mandalorians like to fight. They seem to have also got it into their heads that they crave war. It's not really that simple; Mandalorians crave honour. War is one way to attain it, but it isn't the only way. That's why so many Mandalorians gathered in camps on worlds and moons like Dxun, because a fight for survival has honour about it. War and killing without a purpose or goal of honour is completely alien to them."

"So terrorist actions are not their style?"

"A terrorist seeks to cause disruption and frighten his enemies and victims. Whether he receives a reaction of any sort is often a secondary concern. Mandalorians know what they want and don't do anything unnecessary that won't accomplish that end."

"But there are sects within Mandalorian society?" Padme asked, "Ones with differing views?"

"When Duchess Satine came to power she reorganised the system to favour one of pacifism. The clan system under a single Mandalore was abolished. Obviously such a stark and instantaneous approach wasn't going to be without it's problems," here Obi-Wan grimaced slightly, "Qui-Gon and I were assigned to protect Satine from threats from a group called the Death Heads, which still operated under the clan system in Keldabe in the northern hemisphere of the planet, still had a Mandalore I believe."

"But these terrorists, or militants if you like, are calling themselves the Death Watch," Padme pointed out.

"New group I suppose," Obi-Wan said, "Which would account for the change in tactics; the Death Heads were _proper _Mandalorians. Though I find it hard to believe they'd just disappear like that, even after fifteen years."

Padme seemed thoughtful, "Could it be that they do still exist but in secret?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well it doesn't strike me as particularly in-character for terrorists to agree to peace discussions. Especially ones on terms so decidedly in the Duchess' favour, in her capital and so on."

Bail frowned, "So who are we dealing with?"

They all looked at Obi-Wan.

"A stubborn pacifist on one side and potentially two conflicting Mandalorian ideals, both of which the opposing side despises," he sighed, "A long job is what we're dealing with."

The majority of Sudari architecture was grey marble and blue glass. The audience chamber of the palace was no exception. Tall windows let light flood the room and illuminated Duchess Satine Kryze on her throne. She was a woman about Obi-Wan's own age, or a little younger. The grace with which she carried herself was not unlike that which Padme bore. Her greeting to them all was warm and yet detached, but while the others were escorted to their quarters prior to a tour of the city, Obi-Wan was asked to stay behind for a private audience with her.

"It's very good to see you again Obi-Wan," she said, perhaps a little shyly. She'd been a pretty girl, he recalled, and had grown in the intervening years, into a handsome woman.

"And yourself Duchess," he replied, "Mandalore seems to have thrived since I was last here."

She waved a hand, indicating irritation at the formal way he addressed her, "We used to be friends who addressed each other by first names as I recall Obi-Wan. I would like us to do so again."

"Alright, Satine then."

A rather awkward silence followed, after fifteen years they found they had nothing to say to each other.

"I was so sorry to hear about Qui-Gon," Satine said at last, "How are you coping?"

"Am I coping?" he replied, "Well enough I suppose."

"And you're a master now."

"Have been for while, long story," he smiled, "It's been a _very_ long time."

She laughed, "And things have changed round here despite the veneer. Which reminds me; if you have the time I'd stop by Meric's home and speak to him."

"His home? Has he retired?"

"As much as a man like him can ever really retire. I thought you'd remember him."

Obi-Wan did; a strong-minded, but polite man who'd often held long discussions with the young padawan and taught him a good deal about diplomacy.

"I'll certainly find the time to see him."

"Good; he'll be glad to see you I'm sure," she sighed, "I should let you get back to your friends."

He acknowledge the dismissal with a bow and turned to go.

"Obi-Wan," she called after him and he turned.

"It really _is_ good to see you."

He inclined his head in a formal gesture of acknowledgement and walked away.

Himself and Kit were sharing a room off the guest suite. The Nautolan was lounging on one of the beds when he came in.

"You didn't want the one by the window did you?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "It puzzles me as to why you think that I would care."

"I suppose you do have other things on your mind; the Duchess for example. I suppose it's obvious to you that she is rather fond of you."

"Yes I did know that," Obi-Wan replied, keeping his gaze anywhere but on his fellow Jedi.

"Is it mutual?"

"No not really. We're close friends but I wouldn't say our relationship goes any further than that. Actually," he added, reconsidering, "I'm not sure 'close friends' would count as we've barely spoken for just over a decade."

"But that's only your view?"

"Kit," Obi-Wan said, feeling just a little frustrated, "Would you stop enjoying this quite so much for just one minute?"

"Give me until the shooting starts to have fun," Kit replied.

"I thought we were hoping it wouldn't come to that," Obi-Wan pointed out.

Bail stuck his head round the door, "Tour in five minutes if you're coming."

"We're on our way," Obi-Wan assured him.

Bail's head disappeared; Kit grinned at him, "When does the militant delegation arrive?"

"Tomorrow I think, why?"

"Twenty four hours with two politicians. Given how much you dislike them it's going to be hell for you isn't it?"

Obi-Wan clapped a hand on Kit's shoulder, "These politicians are good company. Trust me on that one."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: In which there is a terrorist attack and Obi-Wan meets with an old friend.

The sunlight hit them as they left the building. Kit grimaced, hiding his face with a hand.

"There go my retinas."

"Your home waters are really that dark?" Obi-Wan asked.

They were walking out onto a large square with a huge holographic sculpture in the centre. The square itself was built of the same grey and blue marble as the audience chamber.

"The sculpture was to made to represent peace," the guide pointed out as they came down the steps.

"Very elegant," Bail said, because he really had nothing else to say at this point.

"Wouldn't have seen it myself," Obi-Wan said quietly to Padme who smiled behind her hand.

At first all Bail saw were two trails of exhaust fumes in the distance, which seemed to be coming towards them. But then he noticed Obi-Wan's body language; both the Jedi had become very still and Bail knew from very hard experience that this meant trouble. When Kit Fisto spoke he spoke in a flat tone of concentration.

"Obi-Wan, stay with Senator Organa."

Obi-Wan nodded barely perceptively. At the moment the first explosion went off, as one, the Jedi reacted. Bail felt Obi-Wan grab him by the elbow and drag him backwards, straight off his feet and hitting the ground with a smack to the back of his head that made him blink fiercely. He knew he was getting up and running but didn't feel like he himself was doing it. It was when he stumbled into the columnade in front of the palace that adrenaline took over from shock. The main square was practically on fire, bombarded from above by armoured figures wearing jetpacks. That would've been fine if there hadn't been mines underneath the square that were going off at the same time. Cracks were starting to appear and one corner of the square looked as if it was going to fall – most of the city, like Corescant, was built high above the planet's surface.

Kit yelled something at Obi-Wan that Bail couldn't entirely hear; Obi-Wan took hold of his arm again and shouted into his ear, "When I say, we're going to run!"

"Where?" Bail yelled back.

"Across the square, there's a route to the lower levels – we can't stay here where they can pin us down!"

Bail looked at the seemingly impenetrable wall of fire they were about to run through and then at his friend. Because of Zigoola he trusted Obi-Wan Kenobi. So he nodded. When Obi-Wan tugged him forward he was ready. Trying not to think about what he was doing he ran forward letting the Jedi lead him. There were explosions all around him and at some point he stopped hearing them. He was doing well until the ground under his feet tipped sideways and he lost his balance. The only thing that stopped him falling was the explosion that lifted him off his feet and sent him flying into the air. For the second time in five minutes he landed painfully on his back.

Kit had to strain to see through the smoke; he could make out Senator Organa attempting to get up from his sitting position. Off to the left he could see Obi-Wan stumbling forward, lightsaber drawn and ready, looking up for their attackers. Nothing seemed to be forthcoming however, and he made it to the senator without anything else happening. Kit glanced up in the hope of seeing their assailants and tugged on Senator Amidala's arm; together they started to run across the square as well.

As Obi-Wan reached Organa Kit could see that where the square had cracked under the explosive pressure a whole section had tipped drastically. His surprise must have dulled his awareness because he wasn't prepared for the stone he was standing on to give way entirely. Falling forward he hit his face on the ground; on top of that he felt the senator's weight on his hand disappear entirely. Kit twisted round so fast his head spun. The senator was hanging from what was now the edge of the square with both hands; her face a picture of panic. Kit was surprised to sense that she was trusting him to pull her to safety – such confidence was rather inspiring. Grabbing onto her wrists he leant his full weight backwards and dragged her back onto the square. He felt the heat of an explosion behind him but none of its force. Turning his head he found Obi-Wan behind him, using the Force to hold back the explosion. Amidala used Kit to lever herself to her feet and they all turned and dashed across the square along with Organa and down the service ramp to the lower level.

"Mines?" Padme said with a frown.

"Apparently," Bail replied. He'd just been talking with the security services, "Must have been there some time ago, and not very well placed it seems; only four of them went off properly. The rest of the explosions were grenades launched by the terrorists."

"Who were they?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Mandolorian warriors they're saying."

"Is that significant?" Kit asked, looking closely at his colleague.

"Not sure," Obi-Wan murmured.

"That lot are going to escort us back to the palace," Bail said, nodding towards the group of royal guards in their blue and grey uniforms. He and Kit started back towards them; Obi-Wan took hold of Padme's arm as they followed.

"Could you cover for me for a bit?" he whispered.

"What are you going to do?"

"I need to see a friend, ideally today. Not sure that lot will let me go once we get back inside."

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you don't know where I am. Either that or I'm back at the ship."

She smiled and shook her head, "Alright go. Just be careful."

He grinned back, "What, you think they'll strike twice in one day?"

He jumped over the rail surrounding the lower square and wandered off through the city. He was wandering for a while until he got his bearings; surprisingly enough not much was different. Meric's apartment was in the same expensive building, the only things that had changed were the staff. The receptionist made him wait until while she checked with Meric. The intercom desk was just behind a thin pane of glass so he could hear the cry of surprise; shortly afterward the receptionist let him go upstairs.

When Meric opened the door to him he was laughing. He fairly dragged Obi-Wan into the apartment and forced a glass of something alcoholic into his hand. As he was doing so Obi-Wan had an opportunity to look around. The walls were covered in holograms, of Meric, of Satine at public events, even one of himself and Qui-Gon standing with Satine. He found his gaze lingering on that one; not only the image of Qui-Gon but that of Meric standing in the background, smiling. He looked younger, strikingly so. The Meric pouring him a drink was tired and worn out. Suddenly Obi-Wan felt old – he hadn't felt that in a while.

"So," Meric said, settling himself into a very deep armchair, "You've come here to solve our little problem."

"Hopefully," Obi-Wan nodded, "I hate to bother you in what I should think is a well-earned retirement but I'd like your perspective on it before I get into this."

"You and your colleagues?" Meric asked probingly.

"They don't know what I'm up to at the moment but yes I'll be telling them what you tell me."

Meric drained his glass, "You not finishing yours?"

Obi-Wan felt embarrassed, "Not starting; sorry – I don't drink spirits."

"Ever been drunk?"

"No but alcohol is not my friend even under the most extreme circumstances," Obi-Wan replied.

"Ah well," Meric said, taking the glass out of his hand and drinking from it, "Let me tell you a tale."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; In which there is another lesson and an emergency meeting.

"Go back fifteen years," Meric said, "and Mandolorian warriors – true Mandolorian warriors that is – were not as scarce as they are now. Keldabe was an acknowledged city. Now it's viewed as a terrorist hideout but of course, you and I both know, that's a rather narrow view. The Death Heads were true warriors, with a leader of the Mando'ade; the point is that they still are."

"How do you know that?" Obi-Wan asked frowning.

"I still have the same contacts despite not being in the job anymore," Meric smiled, "Anyway that's not the question you really want to ask."

"Alright," Obi-Wan sighed, "Where do the Death Watch come into it?"

"And?"

"Who is it that's sending a delegation tomorrow?" Obi-Wan said.

Meric could not have had a wider smile.

"You and your master knew when you first came here that you were supporting the rule of an inexperienced child; whatever your mandate was that was the direct consequence of your involvement. I'm not saying Satine isn't one of the best rulers Mandalore has seen in a while but you gave her the confidence to pursue her ways of pacifism. She had too much support you see; she feels she must be immovable in her policy but then you agree with me on this don't you?"

"The Death Watch are the extremist wing, "Obi-Wan said, "So I was right."

"Indeed," Meric said, "Pull the rug out from under someone's feet and you're bound to get a couple of complaints."

"Or a couple of assassination attempts," Obi-Wan muttered, "So why did the Death Heads cease to be a threat?"

"Because there was a new Mandalore," Meric said, "Old Galbert Reau died and his daughter Isabet inherited, supported by her husband who led the Death Heads' faction and Dred Priest never does anything without direct gain. He can be a loose cannon, a surly character and would've been something to worry about but for the influence of his wife. If we were going to worry about anyone by rights it should have been him. But unless he knows he can get what he wants _he_ doesn't act."

"So trying to bully a stubborn Duchess into submission would not be his idea."

"As I've said," Meric said with a meaningful look, "You gave her too much support."

"So this is all my fault?" Obi-Wan retorted. He sighed, "She needed the confidence to take control. My excuse is I thought I was helping."

Meric shrugged, "Here's what I know; the delegation Satine will be receiving tomorrow will comprise of Isabet Reau and Dred Priest from the Death Heads and the official clan leaders in Keldabe. Which will give you a way in."

"Way in to what?"

"The Death Watch are new – not real Mandolorians, they haven't the brains or the ideals. They are terrorists and I suspect they have Seperatist ties."

"Your contacts?" Obit-Wan asked.

"Perfectly plausible for them to approach Dooku, he's got the means and the brains to oust the Duchess from her throne. That also implies funding but that's a question of finance and not really your problem."

"So what 'way in' does this give me?"

"Some sort of deal can be made here; something to sort out the terrorist factions. If the Duchess can work with the Death Heads she'll be able to put all this behind her – no more civil disruption on Mandalore and that would break a fifteen year tradition but you'll have to sit her down on the subject first. She'll have to be made to see how this has to work."

Obi-Wan looked down at his hands.

"You disagree?" Meric enquired.

"There's just something odd about telling someone to step back and say everything they've been doing is wrong."

"So you don't say that," Meric said, "But you have to sit her down if you and your colleagues want a result."

"I would hope we have a better motive than just that," Obi-Wan smiled, "Thanks Meric."

"Stop by before you go won't you?" Meric replied, "It'll be nice to talk about other things."

Obi-Wan practically walked into Bail when he came into the guest suite.

"And you've been where exactly?" Bail asked rather archly.

Obi-Wan looked past him into the room; Kit and Padme were sitting in chairs and the atmosphere of the room was tense at best.

"I was seeing a friend," he said to Bail.

"So what was so important?" Bail retorted, "You could have just told the Duchess where you were going, why was it secret?"

"I didn't think-" Obi-Wan began.

"What do you know we don't?" Kit asked from inside.

"Bail can we talk outside?" Obi-Wan said.

They went into the corridor and Bail closed the door behind him.

"When did you stop trusting me?" Obi-Wan said sharply.

"When did _you_ stop trusting _me_?" Bail shot back.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Look Bail-"

"No Obi-Wan listen to me," Bail retorted, "I know there are things you don't tell me – I know there are things that you do that are none of my business but this is different. This is a team game – more than that it's a team _diplomatic_ game where we have to work together, because you know as well as I that if we go into that room divided we are going to lose – Duchess Satine loses, we all do. This isn't personal, it can't be. Whatever your feelings for the Duchess are, however awkward this is-"

"Remind me to tell Kit to sew his mouth shut," Obi-Wan muttered, "This isn't about Satine Bail."

"Then what is it?"

"Alright it is about Satine but not for the reason you think," Obi-Wan took a breath, "It's because its probably a lot to do with me, me and Qui-Gon. The whole ridiculous situation."

"You want to tell us about it?" Bail asked, a little quieter.

Obi-Wan smiled a bit, "Yeah, why not?"

"We need to change our strategy," Obi-Wan said to the others, "The situation is different than what we thought; we're not dealing with terrorists; we have to make these people deal with the terrorists – which they're not."

"Anybody else lost already?" Kit asked of the room at large.

"There are three groups in this situation," Obi-Wan continued, now pacing the floor, "the pacifists under Duchess Satine, that's the New Mandolorian Government, we've got the clan government of Keldabe under a Mandalore – we'll call them Mandalorian Warriors, their mainly Death Heads members and supporters – and the Death Watch which, for the sake of argument we'll be referring to them as terrorists, despite the fact that the line between the two is both thin and blurry."

"Which of them are involved in these negotiations?" Bail asked.

"Tomorrow the delegation from Keldabe arrives," Obi-Wan replied, "We're dealing with the pacifists and warriors but the subject of the terrorists is important."

"I'm guessing that the pacifists aren't aware of that," Padme said.

"Not really. We're going to have to bring the subject to the table. Here's what's going to happen," Obi-Wan continued, sitting down at last on the arm of a chair, "I'm guessing that the attackers this afternoon were Death Watch; they were wearing mandalorian armour, that's going to be the first thing that gets thrown up at the discussions tomorrow. Before that happens – or as soon afterwards as possible we have to sit both parties down separately; before they start to discuss anything we have to sort out what they're going to say."

"We're taking control I see," Kit said, sounding somewhat sceptical.

"Kit we have to, I don't see any other way to solve this problem; they're blinded by the issues – at least half of them are."

"Obi-Wan-" Kit began.

"I agree," Bail said, surprising them all.

They all looked at him.

"Bail," Obi-Wan said slowly, "Even I realise what I'm suggesting – I'm suggesting we go in there and tell them that we don't think they can handle their own affairs so they'll have to do as we tell them; even I can tell that."

"I know," Bail said, "Doesn't mean you're not right."

Obi-Wan looked down at the floor, "It's my fault Bail. Qui-Gon and I started this but we didn't finish it. We started something that has gone out of control. Fifteen years of civil disturbance and people have died. Satine could've been something great, everything we made her is what's holding her back. All those lives – I have to bring it back under control."

"I know," Bail said again, "We've been told to sort this out. I say we sort it out and say the Republic can still achieve something even while we're fighting a war the morality of which is questionable at best."

He looked around the room, "Everyone alright with that?"

Padme smiled, "With you boys all the way."  
"Kit?" Bail said questioningly.

Kit raised his gaze to the ceiling, "Why not? Seems like a good cause."

Padme looked back at Obi-Wan, "So what's the plan?"

"We split them up for half an hour and we talk them through it. I'll take Satine – that's my mess so I'll sort it. Bail, you, Padme and Kit take responsibility for the Death Heads."

"What are we telling them?" Kit asked.

"The truth," Obi-Wan replied, "And preferably how to handle it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: In which teamwork breaks a fifteen year tradition.

Isabet Reau, the Mandalore of Keldabe, looked very delicate but Bail was quite sure she was as inflexible as iron. Dred Priest, on the other hand, looked like iron and probably was. They were both seated across the table in the main conference hall of the palace. They also looked very confused.  
"We were under the impression we were meeting with the Duchess," Priest said, with an air of threatening displeasure.  
"You are," Padme said.  
"I should stress before we start that the attack yesterday had nothing to do with the Death Heads," Reau said, "that no one in our government authorised or even discussed such an action."  
"We know," Kit said.  
"So where is the Duchess?" Priest asked, his tone no more relaxed than before.  
"She'll be along in a moment but we wanted to speak to you first," Bail said, "We think there is a way for both your governments to work together to stop these terrorists tearing your world apart."  
Dred stared at him, "Work together?"  
Bail kept his face fixed as he nodded.  
Dred's expression turned into one of mirth, "There's two problems with your idea Senator. First the Duchess is never going to accept our way of government or our independence. Second, can you actually guarantee that the Republic is going to accept this change to the system on Mandalore?"  
"Your planet is a neutral one so acceptance of the Republic is not actually necessary; we're here to help you settle this, nothing more. As for the Duchess, we have someone working on that right now."

Obi-Wan met her in the corridor, "Duchess I need a word."  
"I'm late for the opening meeting Obi-Wan," she replied.  
"I just need a word," he said, "This could shorten the whole process."  
She looked around at her personal staff then nodded and stepped into one of the anterooms.  
"What do you want Obi-Wan?" she asked.  
"I want you to hear me out before you shoot me down," Obi-Wan said, closing the door behind him.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I need you to accept the official government of Keldabe and agree to work in conjunction with them on the terrorist group Death Watch and everything else your government does when it's not, however justifiably, slagging off the Republic; and before you say anything," he continued, seeing the look on her face, "Yes you can do this because you have to."  
"Obi-Wan," she said slowly, "I cannot give way on my position of pacifism."  
"I don't believe that's what I asked you to do," Obi-Wan retorted.  
"How is that not what you're asking me to do?" she snapped back, "You come in here, telling me I should be colluding with terrorists and-"  
"And however blurry the line between the Death Heads and the Death Watch, if we hadn't come down so hard on everyone else's opinion then maybe you wouldn't have terrorists, or at least you would be able to control them!" Obi-Wan said, "Satine you knew that pacifism wasn't going to work for everybody."  
She turned away in disgust and headed for the door.  
"You _must_ have known that changing centuries of culture and tradition in one day was going to make you enemies!" Obi-Wan continued to the back of her head, "Even if we both believed it back then, when we were no more than children, surely it's occurred to you by now that you are going to have to work with these people because they live on your planet as well?"  
She'd stopped at the door, not turning around but still listening to him; but then he hadn't really given her a choice, he was being too frank for that.  
"Or are you just too used to alienating people?" he continued, "I'm sorry Satine; it was me who told you fifteen years ago to have the confidence to do what you thought was right. Maybe I am asking you to abandon your principles now and I admit that makes me hypocritical in the extreme; but people are dying."  
She turned back slowly, "Alright, what _is_ it that you're asking me to do?"  
He took a breath, "Acknowledge the government of Keldabe's sovereignty over the Mandalorian clans, they can rule as they wish, you continue as you do already ruling the New Mandalorian government here in Keldabe. You agree to work together to bring the Death Watch under control."  
She continued to hold his gaze for a second then looked at the wall, "I never thought it would be you who'd disagree with me Obi-Wan. I always thought you'd support me."  
"I do. I'm trying to. Satine the Mandalorians are proud of their history; it becomes part of their present. I know this because I spend almost every day of my life now surrounded by genetic copies of a Mandalorian warrior. Take away that identity from the clones soldiers in the Republic Grand Army and you leave them with nothing, not even a name because nobody calls them by their names away from the battlefield."  
He took a breath, "You can't take away something so fundamental to so many people. You and I may not agree with what the Mandalorian clans have made of themselves but they have to be what they've made themselves or you leave them in the dark with no way of knowing who they are or where they're going. They won't be anybody else Satine; but you show them how good _you_ can be and they'll respect you - even though they'll probably never understand your way of pacifism."  
She looked back at him, "You've changed a lot since you were last on Mandalore."  
"I've just come to understand how important it is to know who you are," he replied, "And that knowledge is one of the most treasured things I possess."  
She smiled a little and turned to open the door. Looking back she asked, "Will the clans agree to work with us?"  
"That's one of the benefits of having friends," Obi-Wan said, "I have two senators and a Jedi Master in there right now making sure they will if you ask them to. Sometimes politics can be a wonderful thing."  
Satine nodded once and left the room. Obi-Wan breathed out a long sigh, sat on the floor, and opened himself to the Force.

"We can't work with a pacifist!" Dred Priest said emphatically for about the fourth time, "She's never going to agree to let us be."  
"But _if_," Bail tried again, "_if_ she was willing to work with you, if she promised to let you run the clans as you would wish would you be willing to work for your government to work with her government? Would you be willing to work together on matters that concern the whole planet – almost like two halves of a whole government? I promise you it's workable."  
"But that's not going to happen!" Priest said again, sounding close to weeping with frustration.  
"Ma'am," Kit said, addressing Isabet Reau, "As the Mandalore of the Mando'ade clans would you be able to stomach the idea of being half the recognised government of the whole of Mandalore."  
"Yes I would," Isabet said.  
"You'd _what_?" Priest almost jumped round in his seat to stare at his wife.  
"They make a good point Dred," she replied, "I need you to stand with me on this; we've got terrorist extremists running around using our name and ideology and I'm tired of it. The clans need stability and this is the way we get it, by not having anyone to fight with who is also a mandalorian."  
Dred Priest looked down at the table.  
"We have a name of a potential liaison officer between the two governments if that's of any interest," Padme said, looking at Bail; he nodded – it was the right time to use their bargaining chip.  
"Who?" Reau asked.  
"Masaad Meric," Padme said, "ex-chancellor of the New Mandalorian government."  
"He has great respect for your culture and you in particular ma'am," Bail added, "I believe he was a great admirer of your father when he was the Mandalore."  
Isabet smiled, "Did Jedi Master Jinn by any chance come with you to Mandalore?"  
"His padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi," Bail replied, "Why?"  
"Because much as he adores political life Meric would not come back to work for anyone he had no respect for," she said, "Those two Jedi made quite an impact when I was a girl; the Mandalorian clans haven't had much respect for any Jedi since Revan but these two came amazingly close."  
"Alright," Priest said.  
Everyone looked round in surprise.  
"What?" Kit asked.  
"Alright," Priest said again, "If we have Meric, you have negotiations. We can talk to the Duchess."  
Isabet looked at her husband then back at Bail, Padme and Kit, "We'd better see her."

They found Obi-Wan sitting on the floor in the anteroom, eyes closed. They sat in a row on the sofa at one end of the room and waited. After a while Obi-Wan's eyes opened and he let out a breath.  
"They agreed?"  
Bail smiled, "They're all in the room now. Duchess Satine is talking to Mandalore Reau and I think it'll work."  
Obi-Wan leaned his head back to rest on the wall, "We made it."  
"Well not yet," Padme reminded him, "They're still having discussions, it's still early days."  
"No we're there," he replied, "Meric's name is a gift for both parties; that was our way in, we're in."  
"You okay?" Kit asked.  
Obi-Wan grinned, "Yeah I am, you?"  
Kit shrugged, "No shooting, I'm good. In fact I'm feeling great because we just did something good – something great. We don't do that very much anymore."  
"Tell me about it," Bail said smiling.  
"We should do this more often," Padme added.  
"Not the worst idea you've ever had," Bail agreed.  
Obi-Wan started to laugh; he suddenly felt young again.


End file.
